


Shimmering

by hotmess_ex_press



Series: Amortentia [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Hermione's Amortentia.





	Shimmering

Old, cracking paper from the books she loves, the safe, minty smell of her childhood home, fresh fall leaves and cut grass, and the scent of Fleur's shimmery hair, silver-sweet as lilacs and stardust.


End file.
